culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Nights (Grease song)
}} "Summer Nights" is a popular song from the musical Grease. Written by Jim Jacobs and Warren Casey, its best-known version was recorded by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John for the big-screen adaptation of the musical, and released as a single that same year. "Summer Nights" became a massive hit in both the United States and United Kingdom during the summer of 1978. Included on the movie's soundtrack album, the song was one of several hit singles from the movie. Parts of the song were introduced to a new audience when it was re-released in the 1990s as part of a megamix of several songs from the movie version. Background In the movie version of Grease, Travolta and Newton-John played the lead roles of Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson. The song's genesis stems from a summertime love affair between Danny and Sandy, which had ended upon Sandy's revelation that she was moving back to Australia with her family. However, Sandy soon learns that her family is staying in the United States and subsequently enrolls at Rydell High School, where Danny is also a student. (In the original stage version, Sandy Dumbrowski, who like many other characters in the play is a Catholic of Polish descent, originally attends parochial school. Danny, on the other hand, lied to her and claimed to attend a private academy. Sandy's parents' decision to pull her out of Catholic school and put her in public Rydell High exposes Danny's ruse.) However, it quickly becomes clear that there are unresolved feelings of love between Danny and Sandy. Separately and unknown to each other, both Danny and Sandy meet with their respective group of friends and share their perspectives of their summertime fling. Danny, the leader of a greaser gang known as "The T-Birds" (the "Burger Palace Boys" in the stage show), brags about the physical aspects of the relationship; Sandy remarks to the schoolgirl clique "The Pink Ladies" about her emotional attachment to Danny. The resulting conversations are played out through the song. Of the cast members, only Travolta and Newton-John provided vocals for the previous single from the soundtrack, "You're The One That I Want", but other members of the cast contributed backing and cameo lead vocals to "Summer Nights". Stockard Channing's solo line "'Cause he sounds like a drag" was spoken rather than sung. Chart success "Summer Nights" reached No. 5 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100, and spent two weeks at No. 3 on Cash Box Top 100. ] The song was an even bigger hit in the UK, spending seven weeks at No. 1. Combined with an earlier nine-week run with "You're the One That I Want," the Travolta-Newton-John duet team spent 16 weeks at No. 1 during 1978 in the UK. In 2004 it finished at #70 in AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs survey of top tunes in American cinema. In 2010, Billboard ranked it No. 9 on their "Best Summer Songs of All Time" list. Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Sales and certifications |salesref= |accessdate=15 April 2012|salesamount=539,000}} }} |- !scope="row"| Total sales: | | 3,214,000 |- "The Grease Megamix" In 1991, "Summer Nights" and two other songs from the Grease soundtrack — "You're The One That I Want" and "Greased Lightnin'" — were remixed into a new song called "The Grease Megamix." This song was created to observe the movie's release on home video. Joe Masciantonio, from Outstanding Bass Productions, created the song for Philadelphia radio station WIOQ-FM. The song subsequently became a big hit worldwide. Cover versions *Angélica María and Raúl Vale recorded a Spanish-language cover titled "Noches de verano", which reached #1 in Mexico in 1979. * Brighton indie band 14 Iced Bears covered the song in 1990, for "Alvin Lives (In Leeds)", a compilation of covers of '70s hits released to raise funds for the Anti Poll Tax Campaign. * Ska-punk band Less Than Jake covered the song on their 1996 EP "Greased". * In 2012, the cast of the musical TV series Glee, with Chord Overstreet and Amber Riley (portraying Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones respectively) on lead, performed the song in the tenth episode of season three, "Yes/No". * TV Series Korea Dream High 2 "Jr & Ailee – Summer Nights" * In May, 2004, on Jimmy Fallon's last regular cast appearance on Saturday Night Live, Jimmy and Tina Fey covered "Summer Nights" with the rest of the SNL cast. * The 2004 video game Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude includes a minigame set in a gay bar that parodies the song called "Lesbian Nights" * The song was rewritten for a 2012 Nissan television commercial campaign for the "Summer 'Savin Days" sales event. The ads feature the Nissan Altima, Nissan Frontier and Nissan Rogue among other Nissan models. * In 2011, the guitar riff in the song "What Makes You Beautiful" by boy band One Direction has been criticized being similar to the original classic song. * Eden Sher sang the song as her character, Sue Heck, on the 100th episode of the ABC comedy series, The Middle. The episode premiered on October 23, 2013. * In 2013, a cover version by Karmin was featured in a Twizzlers commercial. * In the episode "Crazy for You" of The CW series "The Flash", a karaoke version was performed by Caitlin (Danielle Panabaker) and Barry Allen (Grant Gustin). References Category:1978 singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:John Travolta songs Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:Songs from Grease (film) Category:Songs from Grease (musical) Category:Songs written by Jim Jacobs Category:Songs written by Warren Casey Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:1972 songs